


Chocolate Surprise

by UpRising



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, but implied - Freeform, not really smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpRising/pseuds/UpRising
Summary: 15.10.2015Tony ist kreativ, Loki ist genervt.





	

Aufgetragene Wörter: Kuss, Kopfkissen, Zuneigung, Schokolade, Penisring

Für Loki

 

Es war spät am Abend, wenn nicht sogar schon früh am Morgen, aber damit konnte sich Tony nun wirklich nicht beschäftigen. Es war dunkel draußen, zumindest glaube er das….es hätten auch die Hologramme vor den Fenstern sein können, welche Tony einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel vorgaukelten. Aber wie gesagt. Unwichtig.  
Was gerade wichtiger war, war das, was vor ihm lag. Chaos. Unordnung. Zerstörung überall.  
Stolz leckte sich Tony die Finger und betrachtete breit grinsend das Ergebnis, welches sein Erfinderwahn dieses Mal hervorgerufen hatte. Zufrieden nickend schloss er das kleine Schächtelchen, an welchem er die ganze Nacht über gebastelt hatte und nahm es mit sich mit.

„Loki~“, schnurrte er leise, die Türe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer mit der Hüfte aufkickend. „Wach auf!“ Geschwind hatte er sich bei seinem Lover auf der Bettkante niedergelassen und beobachtete, wie dieser sein Gesicht murrend in das Kopfkissen drückte.  
„Komm schon, ich hab ein Geschenk für dich, Prinzesschen“  
Nachdem er den Spitznamen ausgesprochen hatte, konnte er sogleich beobachten wie Loki sein Gesicht nun doch langsam zu ihm drehte und ihn mit seinen grün leuchtenden Augen einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf. „Was willst du von mir, Stark?? Es ist verflucht noch einmal mitten in der Nacht und ich muss morgen früh raus.“  
„Jetzt sei nicht so mürrisch, Idiot. Ich wollte dir nur etwas Zuneigung und Liebe schenken“ „Um verdammt noch einmal 3 Uhr früh?? Stark, verzieh dich, oder ich schwöre, dass ich dir ein zweites Loch in deinen Hintern brennen werde!“ „Schon gut, schon gut!“  
Sofort hob Tony abwehrend seine Hände und grinste Loki etwas an, ehe er leise murmelte: „Hab aber wirklich was für dich…“ Schnell holte er die Schachtel hervor und zeigte sie seinem Gegenüber, welcher fürs erste nur starrte, ehe er sich langsam hochmühte, um sich aufsetzen zu können. Natürlich nicht ohne laut zu stöhnen, um seinem Widerwillen Laut zu verschaffen.

Brummend nahm er die Schachtel entgegen und öffnete sie mit skeptischem Blick, welcher kurz darauf auf Tony landete. „…Schokolade…?“  
„Oh ja, du solltest sie unbedingt probieren!“ „…das meinst du nicht ernst“ „Loki, bitte. Vertrau mir, ja? Sie ist selbstgemacht?“, probierte es Tony noch einmal und versuchte dabei auch noch einen Dackelblick aufzusetzen. Vielleicht mochte er kein Mitleid bekommen, dafür erntete er ein Grinsen und ein Augenverdrehen von Loki, ehe er sich tatsächlich ein Stück Schokolade schnappte und es sich in den Mund schob.  
Kurz darauf stockte er jedoch und blickte Tony mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, in welchen Loki die Schokolade nicht zerbiss, sondern vielmehr in seinem Mund schmelzen ließ, sodass er ein kleines glänzendes Teil unversehrt zwischen seinen Lippen hervorholen konnte.  
„Wolltest du mich umbringen?“ „Nein! Ach, Loki! Das soll ein Geschenk sein, verdammt.“  
Nun war Tony an der Reihe zu schmollen, woraufhin Loki nur seine Augen verdrehte, ehe er etwas näher kam und Tony kurz einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, damit dieser sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

„Und was, oh großartiges Genie, soll ich mit dem hier anfangen? Das ist zu groß für meine Finger“ „…das ist ja der Spaß…er gehört nicht auf die Finger“, gab Tony grinsend zurück und hob dabei seine Augenbrauen, betrachtete ihn mit herausforderndem Blick.  
„…Klär mich auf“ „Ehrlich? Du wohnst mit MIR zusammen und das schon seit JAHREN. Und du weißt nicht, was ein Penisring ist??“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht wie er funktioniert, Tony. So etwas brauchen Asen nicht.“ „Ich werde mit Freuden dein Lehrmeister sein, oh Ungebildeter“  
Genervt seufzend verdrehte Loki erneut seine Augen, ehe er sich seufzend geschlagen gab. „Fein. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.“ Anscheinend würde er heute Nacht nicht mehr viel zum Schlafen kommen…


End file.
